


Świąteczny cud

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęło sześć lat odkąd Aomine odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając Kagamiemu swojego syna, Eijuna - obrzydzony samym sobą i zdradą ukochanego, zerwał wszelkie kontakty z dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Taiga wychowuje chłopca samotnie, z pomocą najbliższych. Pewnego dnia jednak, tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, otrzymuje niespodziewany telefon od swojego byłego chłopaka. Czy między nimi znów zaistnieje szansa na szczęśliwy związek? Czy Kagami będzie w stanie wybaczyć mu zdradę i sześcioletnie rozstanie i, przede wszystkim, czy Aomine zaakceptuje swojego syna i postara się stworzyć dla niego prawdziwy dom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczny cud

  
  
  
  
    Stał przed regałem w swojej sypialni, w półmroku. Nikłe, kolorowe światełko sączyło się z salonu przez otwarte drzwi, przez okno zaś wpadał słaby snop światła z ulicznej latarni. Z radia w kuchni dochodził do niego przytłumiony głos Aki Maedy, śpiewającej „Jingle Bells”. W mieszkaniu unosił się przyjemny zapach świeżo upieczonych pierników. Na dworze padał śnieg, jego płatki wyglądały pięknie na tle pomarańczowego światła. A on wciąż stał przed regałem, wpatrując się w prostą, niebieską ramkę ze zdjęciem.  
    Wyciągnął powoli dłoń i czubkami palców dotknął roześmianej twarzy na fotografii.  
Zmarszczył lekko brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy je zrobiono. Nie różnił się dużo od siebie na zdjęciu, jednak skoro obok stał Aomine, znaczyło to, że zdjęcie wykonano przed jego odejściem.  
    Czyli na pewno więcej niż sześć lat temu.  
    Czy naprawdę minęło tyle czasu? Miał wrażenie, jakby jeszcze wczoraj turlali się po łóżku, walcząc zaciekle o to, kto po której stronie łóżka będzie spał. Jakby to dzisiaj rano szykował mu śniadanie, kiedy ten jeszcze spał, a potem całował go w policzek na pożegnanie, i wychodził do pracy, nie budząc go.  
    Tak jakby ledwie tego popołudnia, po raz kolejny, tuląc się do niego w kuchni,  
szepnął mu na ucho, że go kocha...  
    Z salonu dobiegł go brzęk tłuczonej porcelany. Wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Przetarł dłońmi twarz, wzdychając cicho i wyszedł z sypialni, dobrze wiedząc, co, a raczej kto, był źródłem hałasu.  
    Sześcioletni chłopiec o ciemnej karnacji i granatowych włosach, tuląc do siebie pluszowego królika, skradał się cicho na palcach w kierunku kolorowych paczek leżących pod nieporadnie ozdobioną choinką. Skrzywił lekko usta, patrząc na Kagamiego, który wziął się pod boki i obserwował go uważnie, marszcząc brwi.  
-    Eijun...- zaczął ostrzegawczo.  
-    A-ale tato...- mruknął chłopiec.- Miałeś mnie obudzić!  
-    Wiem, po co ci był ten wielki worek pod poduszką – westchnął Kagami.  
-    Eh?! Skąd o nim...?!  
-    Chciałeś złapać Świętego Mikołaja, prawda?- Taiga zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.- Oczywiście, że nie miałem zamiaru cię budzić! Mówiłem ci, że niegrzeczne dzieci nie dostają prezentów! Mam je odesłać z powrotem?  
-    Buu...- Eijun odwrócił głowę, nadymając policzki i mocniej przytulił do siebie misia.  
Kagami westchnął, uśmiechając się. Pokręcił głową, a potem podszedł do chłopca i wziął  
go na ręce.  
-    Co ważniejsze, zbiłeś wazon od Alex – powiedział, podrzucając go lekko.  
-    C-co to za święta bez rozbicia wazonu?- burknął Eijun.- Na każdym filmie go rozbijają!  
-    I to ma być twoje usprawiedliwienie?- parsknął Kagami, cmokając go w policzek.- No już, nie obrażaj się! Prosiłem, żebyś czekał cierpliwie do rana, złamałeś słowo!  
-    Niczego nie obiecałem!  
-    Powiedziałeś, że na pewno nie będziesz podglądał.  
-    Ale nie przysiągłem na mały palec!  
-    To nie ma znaczenia – zaśmiał się Kagami, kierując do pokoju chłopca.  
-    A właśnie, że ma!  
-    Co to za hałasy...?- Z pokoju gościnnego wyszedł niski, błękitnowłosy chłopak, przecierając dłonią oczy.- Kagami-kun? Eijun-kun? Nie powinniście już grzecznie spać?  
-    Wujku Tetsu, Święty Mikołaj już tu był!- wykrzyknął Eijun.  
-    Ah, więc wstałeś, żeby go nakryć, tak? I ty też, Kagami-kun? Rany, jaki ojciec, taki syn...  
-    Ej, nie jestem dzieckiem!- wkurzył się Taiga.- Eijun zbił wazon! Wyszedłem, żeby powstrzymać go przed otwarciem prezentów!  
-    Przecież zerknąłbym tylko na swoje!  
-    Jasne, akurat ci uwierzę. W zeszłym roku otwarłeś wszystkie, chociaż były podpisane! HIRAGANĄ, więc nawet nie próbuj się tłumaczyć, że nie umiałeś odczytać imion.  
-    Złościsz się, ale to nie moja wina, że Ryo-chan kupuje ci takie głupie prezenty – burknął Eijun.- Otworzyłem go odruchowo, a wtedy wypadły te śmieszne gatki i...  
-    Nie przypominaj mi, ja cię proszę!  
-    A ja cię proszę, Kagami-kun, żebyś nie robił takiego hałasu o byle co – westchnął Kuroko, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Wszystkich sąsiadów obudzisz.  
-    O byle co? Mówisz tak, bo świetnie się bawiłeś, patrząc na te głupie...! Tsk!- Kagami zarumienił się i obrócił twarz, obrażony.- Eijun! Spać w tej chwili!  
-    Ale ja już nie chcę – burknął chłopiec.  
-    Przed chwilą słodko spałeś – jęknął Taiga.- Dopiero co zaniosłem cię do łóżka, a ty po ledwie godzinnej drzemce odzyskałeś energię?  
-    Chcę obejrzeć film z Ryo-chanem! Dziś w telewizji jest premiera tej komedii romantycznej, gra w nim główną rolę, chcę się pośmiać!  
-    Wątpię, żeby był to film dla dzieci – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    Jestem już dorosły, wujku Tetsu – powiedział z powagą chłopiec.- Wiem, skąd się biorą dzieci!  
W mieszkaniu zapadła głucha cisza. Kagami wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w trzymanego  
przez siebie sześciolatka, którego jeszcze nie tak dawno karmił butelką i usypiał, bujając w ramionach. Kuroko również patrzył na niego, dość sceptycznie, jednak zarówno on jak i Taiga myśleli o tym samym.  
-    Za bardzo go przypomina...- westchnął Tetsuya, przecierając dłonią czoło.  
-    Idziesz spać, cwaniaczku! I od dzisiaj przestajesz chodzić do szkoły!  
-    Eh?! Super! Dzięki, tato!  
Kagami otworzył drzwi pokoju Eijuna lekkim kopniakiem, a potem zwalił go na jego  
łóżko, na co chłopiec roześmiał się.  
-    No już, właź pod kołdrę – westchnął.  
Kiedy przykrył chłopca i ucałował go w czoło, już chciał odejść, kiedy coś go  
powstrzymało. Znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w Eijuna, który odwrócił się na bok, twarzą do niego, zamknął oczy i oddychał spokojnie, tuląc do siebie maskotkę.  
-    Eijun?  
-    Tak, tatusiu?- mruknął cicho chłopiec.  
-    Co ty knujesz?  
-    Eh?- Otworzył lekko oczy.- Nic. Idę spać.  
-    Akurat, bo ci uwierzę... Na pewno coś knujesz. Przed chwilą mógłbyś ze spokojem rozegrać parę meczy, a teraz nagle grzecznie udajesz, że zasypiasz? Za dobrze cię znam...  
Eijun zmarszczył lekko brwi, a potem usiadł na łóżku z westchnieniem. Zerknął na ojca  
spod byka, a potem spojrzał na okno. Kagami westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że wychowanie dziecka nie będzie proste, ale chyba przeliczył się ze swoimi siłami.  
Koniec końców, Eijun był jego synem...  
-    No dobra – mruknął.- Ale jak skończy się film, idziesz spać.  
-    Oke!- zawołał chłopiec, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyskakując z łóżka.  
Oboje wyszli do salonu, gdzie Kuroko stawiał na stoliku trzy parujące kubki: dwa z  
herbatą i jeden z gorącym mlekiem.  
-    Jesteś taki stanowczy, Kagami-kun – powiedział spokojnie.- Perfekcyjny tata, prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania.  
-    Nie wymądrzaj się – warknął czerwonowłosy, rumieniąc się lekko.  
Eijun wspiął się na kanapę i usadowił wygodnie na poduszkach. Tetsuya zabrał koc z  
fotela i opatulił nim chłopca.  
-    Pospieszcie się, zaraz się zacznie!  
-    Nie panikuj, to tylko film z Kise – westchnął Taiga, siadając obok niego i czochrając go po włosach.  
-    Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli po nim bez problemu zasnąć...- westchnął Kuroko.  
-    Potrafisz być strasznie wredny, wiesz?- mruknął Kagami.- Gorzej niż Akashi!  
-    Dziękuję.- Kuroko skinął głową z lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
-    Chcę na środek!- zaprotestował Eijun, widząc, że jego wujek siada obok ojca.  
 Chłopiec przeczołgał się na czworaka przez kolana Kagamiego, by móc usiąść między  
nimi. Zadowolony, podzielił się kocem – którego końce były w stanie przykryć jedynie po jednej nodze każdego z nich – i z uśmiechem wpatrzył się w telewizor. Kagami spojrzał znacząco na swojego przyjaciela. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a potem sięgnął po swoją herbatę i zaczął ją powoli sączyć.  
Taiga westchnął cicho i spojrzał na ekran. Wstrzymał na moment powietrze w płucach, by  
nie roześmiać się już na samym początku, gdy tylko poznał twarz najbardziej irytującego członka dawnego Kiseki no Sedai, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć.  
Znów zapowiadały się ciekawe święta.

  
***

  
-    Okażmy szacunek, że wytrzymał do końca – szepnął Tetsuya, przykrywając śpiącego Eijuna kołdrą i ostrożnie całując go w skroń.  
-    Jak się uprze to zawsze dopnie swego – odparł cicho Taiga.  
Mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju chłopca, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi. Dochodziła 23,  
ale żaden z nich nie miał ochoty na sen. Usiedli w kuchni i przygotowali sobie kolejną herbatę, podjadając świąteczne pierniki.  
-    Rośnie jak na drożdżach, co?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kuroko.- I coraz bardziej upodabnia się do Aomine-kuna.  
-    Taa. Żałuję, że moje wychowywanie go nie działa przeciwko genom. Lada chwila zacznie oglądać się za cycatymi panienkami...  
Tetsuya zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. Ciężko było zaprzeczyć słowom Kagamiego.  
Był pewien, że nawet jeśli to on podjąłby się opieki nad tym dzieckiem, i tak wyrósłby z niego energiczny, wesoły chłopak.  
-    Odzywał się?- zapytał cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy może w tej chwili poruszyć drażliwy temat.  
-    Nie – westchnął Kagami, upijając łyk herbaty.- Ale co tu się dziwić? Nie odzywa się od pięciu lat. Dlaczego teraz by miał? Licho wie, gdzie on w ogóle jest...  
-    Nic nie poradzimy na jego charakter – westchnął Kuroko.- Ale, naprawdę, jeśli go spotkam, nie będę się powstrzymywał. Co jak co, ale tej nieodpowiedzialności na pewno mu nie wybaczę.  
Kagami westchnął, ściskając dłonie na swoim kubku. Wiedział, że Kuroko ma rację.  
Aomine wykazał się ogromną nieodpowiedzialnością, w dodatku uciekł jak tchórz i zniknął tak po prostu, zrywając kontakt ze wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nawet, jeśli wiedział, że otrzymałby od nich pomoc. Chociaż wiedział, że nikt nie miał zamiaru zostawić go samego, czy potępiać za to, co zrobił.  
Wiedział, że Aomine źle postąpił. Jednak mimo wszystko czuł nutę zrozumienia. Znał go  
dobrze, wiedział, że jest idiotą. Ale miał też świadomość, jak bardzo był przerażony, kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Eijun. A ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ze wszystkim sam sobie radził, gdy przyszło zmierzyć mu się z wychowaniem syna, stwierdził, że temu nie podoła.  
Ciężko zrozumieć tego głupka. Tym ciężej jest go pokochać.  
A jednak on, Kagami, podjął wyzwanie i, na szczęście czy też nie, radził sobie z obiema  
tymi rzeczami naraz.  
Nadal...  
-    Ciekawe, co porabia – mruknął.  
-    Myślisz, że kiedyś się zjawi?  
-    Na pewno.- Taiga skinął głową.- Jak zmądrzeje.  
-    Więc raczej małe szanse na to...  
-    Nie bądź taki surowy. Znasz go przecież – westchnął Kagami.- Wróci...jak się wyszaleje.  
-    A ty jesteś gotów przyjąć go z powrotem. Prawda?  
Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrzył się w swój kubek z ponurą miną. Co miałby mu powiedzieć?  
Że wciąż kocha Aomine, mimo jego odejścia? Mimo jego głupoty? Mimo zdrady? Przecież nie można od tak zapomnieć kilkuletniego związku. Gdyby to zrobił, oznaczałoby to, że uczucie, które ich łączyło, tak naprawdę było niczym. Że te wszystkie czułe słowa i chwile spędzone razem, głupie docinki i niespodziewane pocałunki, śmiechy i łkania...nie miały znaczenia.  
Był pewien, że Aomine również o tym nie zapomniał. I że pewnego dnia znów pojawi się  
w jego życiu. Nawet, jeśli nie będą już razem, to wciąż będzie dla niego kimś ważnym.  
Ponieważ on szczerze go...  
-    Cieszę się, że cię poznałem, Kagami-kun – powiedział znienacka Kuroko.  
-    Eh?- Taiga spojrzał na niego. Zaskoczyło go, że oczy jego przyjaciela błyszczą delikatnie. Marszczył lekko brwi, blade palce zaciskając na kubku.  
-    Śmiem twierdzić, że znam cię całkiem dobrze – kontynuował Tetsuya.- Przyjaźnimy się już od wielu lat, miałem okazję widzieć cię w wielu sytuacjach, i dobrych, i złych. Teraz, w tej chwili, muszę ci powiedzieć, że...jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny.  
-    Dumny...? O czym ty mówisz, Kuroko?- Kagami zarumienił się lekko. W ogóle nie spodziewał się komplementów ze strony Tetsu.  
-    To zaskakujące.- Kuroko zaśmiał się lekko i przetarł kąciki oczu palcami.- Zawsze cię podziwiałem, w końcu jesteś silny i utalentowany. Ale sądziłem, że pod względem siły psychicznej, to ja nad tobą góruję. A jednak i w tym mnie przewyższasz. Mimo, że Aomine-kun tak cię skrzywdził, to nadal potrafisz go bronić...w dodatku wziąłeś na barki brzemię, które on powinien dźwigać. Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity, Kagami-kun.  
-    N-no weź, Kuroko...- Kagami podrapał się po głowie, czując dość niezręcznie.- C-co ty tak nagle, głąbie...  
-    Myślę, że raz w roku należy ci się jakiś komplement.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.- Święta Bożego Narodzenia to chyba dobry czas.  
-    Raz w roku, co?- westchnął Taiga.- Jesteś podły! I tak wiem, że uważasz mnie za fatalnego ojca.  
-    Mhm, zgadza się.- Kuroko skinął poważnie głową, wracając do dawnego siebie.  
-    Draniu...  
-    Ale mimo wszystko doceniam twoje starania. Jestem dumny z takiego przyjaciela. Nie każdy by sobie poradził.  
Kagami patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nie będąc pewnym, jak powinien  
zareagować. Jednak, kiedy Kuroko w dalszym ciągu nie uśmiechał się sarkastycznie, ani nie patrzył na niego ze złośliwością, westchnął tylko i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Głupi. Na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo.  
Tetsuya uśmiechnął się, słysząc przekonanie w głosie przyjaciela.  
-    Możliwe – powiedział.- Ale na początek skopałbym Aomine-kuna.  
-    Haha, nie wyobrażam sobie tego!  
-    Nie śmiej się, Kagami-kun. Kiedyś ćwiczyłem judo.  
-    Serio?!  
-    Nie, żartowałem.  
-    Draniu...  
-    Ale myślałem o sumo.  
-    Tym razem mnie nie nabierzesz.  
-    Ale ja mówię poważnie.- Kuroko zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Wbrew pozorom to bardzo kulturalna sztuka walki!  
-    K-Kuroko...nie dobijaj mnie...- jęknął Taiga, wstając i kładąc pusty już kubek do zlewu.- Idę spać! Niedobrze mi od twoich komplementów...  
-    Postaram się więc prawić ci ich więcej – powiedział ze spokojem błękitnowłosy, upijając łyk herbaty.  
-    Kolorowych snów, draniu – warknął Kagami, czochrając go po włosach.  
Kuroko patrzył na jego plecy, kiedy ten kierował się do swojej sypialni. Przez lata  
ćwiczeń i pracę w straży pożarnej wyrobił sobie muskularną sylwetkę, która przypominała Tetsuyi dawne lata w liceum i agresywną grę Taigi na boisku. Każde spojrzenie na jego ciało przywracało mnóstwo wspomnień, ale budziło również nieopisaną tęsknotę za starymi czasami. Kiedy Kagami nie kochał jeszcze Aomine, kiedy był zwykłym licealistą, głupkiem, który ledwo zdawał testy, dzieciakiem nie interesującym się niczym poza koszykówką.  
Ale przede wszystkim, kiedy był wspaniałym przyjacielem...  
Tylko ten jeden szczegół się w nim nie zmienił. Może nadal ciężko łapał pewne rzeczy,  
ale na swój sposób był inteligentny i pomysłowy. I choć nie miał już tyle czasu, by grać regularnie w kosza, to wciąż widać było jego szczególną aurę.  
Kuroko wiedział, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy Kagami stanie się prawdziwym mężczyzną. Wiedział o tym doskonale, a jednak...  
Ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do tego dorosłego Taigi. Do widoku jego poważniejszego  
oblicza, do widoku jego opiekuńczości i delikatności w stosunku do dziecka. Nikt, kto by go nie znał, nie mógłby stwierdzić, że Eijun nie jest jego prawdziwym synem. Ponieważ Taiga poświęcał mu wszystko: cały swój czas, całą uwagę, całą troskę. Całego siebie. Jak prawdziwy ojciec swojemu synowi.  
Kuroko przełknął kolejny łyk, zimnej już, herbaty i oparł się ciężko o krzesło, wpatrując  
w padający za oknem śnieg. Na tle ciemnego nieba wyglądał niczym spadające gwiazdy.  
Zamknął powoli oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
-    Bakagami...

  
***

  
-    Dziękuję za odprowadzenie mnie, panie ochroniarzu – westchnął Kuroko, stając przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania.  
-    Nie ma sprawy.  
-    Proszę eskortować teraz panicza do domu i...  
-    Tato, kup mi to ciasto, proszę!- jęknął Eijun, ciągnąc Kagamiego za kurtkę.  
-    ...i kup mu to ciasto, o które prosi całą drogę – westchnął Tetsuya.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zaproszenie na święta.  
-    To my dziękujemy, że do nas wpadłeś – odparł Kagami, zupełnie ignorując zaczepki syna.- Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku też spędzimy razem święta. Może w większym gronie.  
-    Chyba za wcześnie na wnuki?  
-    Nie to miałem na myśli!- krzyknął Kagami, rumieniąc się.- Chodziło mi o dziewczynę! Znajdź sobie jakąś!  
-    Ja? To tobie przydałaby się kobieca ręka do wychowywania Eijuna.  
-    Nie potrzebuję mamy!- burknął Eijun.- Chcę ciasto!  
-    No widzisz?- westchnął Taiga.- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mam nawet czasu, żeby sobie kogoś poszukać.  
-    Mówiąc to, masz na myśli, że nie masz powodzenia, prawda?  
Kagami miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu żyłka na czole. Szarpanie go przez Eijuna  
zbytnio nie pomagało w uspokojeniu się.  
-    Ta, dokładnie!- warknął.- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, w końcu już w liceum szalała za tobą ślicznotka! Aż dziw, że z takim stoickim spokojem odrzucałeś ją za każdym razem.  
Kuroko westchnął ciężko i pokręcił tylko głową, mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem.  
-    Do zobaczenia, Kagami-kun. Pa, Eijun-kun.  
-    Pa, wujku... Tato, kupisz mi, prawda?!  
-    Cześć – mruknął Taiga, patrząc, jak Tetsuya wchodzi do mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
Serio, że też akurat swojego najlepszego przyjaciela nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Co  
gorsza, nawet gdyby chciał spróbować, obawa, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długiej obecności przy nim, powstrzymywała go od wszelkich starań.  
-    Tato, no!- westchnął Eijun.- Proszę!  
-    Przecież są pierniki w domu – mruknął Kagami, biorąc chłopca za rękę i kierując się drogą powrotną do domu.  
-    Ale to ciasto wyglądało tak smakowicie!  
-    Możemy upiec jakieś, kiedy wrócimy.  
-    Za długo to potrwa! Zanim je zrobimy, zanim ostygnie, zanim zrobimy krem i w ogóle, zanim będzie gotowe do jedzenia, minie wieczność! Umrę z głodu, zobaczysz!- Eijun zakaszlał głośno.- O...widzisz, już się zaczyna...ekhe, ekhe...umieram!  
-    Przestań, Eijun, ludzie się gapią!- syknął Kagami, nasuwając niżej na czoło swoją wełnianą czapkę.  
-    Ekhe, ekhe...nie mogę...! Ekhe, ekhe! Nie mam sił z tym...ekhe...walczyć! D-duszę się...!  
-    Dobra, dobra, kupię ci to ciasto, tylko przestań już!  
-    Super!- krzyknął, podskakując radośnie.- A przy okazji kupimy też pączki z czekoladą? Na wieczór!  
-    Mówisz, jakbyś miał zamiar zjeść całe ciasto jeszcze przed obiadem.- Kagami spojrzał na niego surowo.- Nawet o tym nie myśl!  
-    Ugh...- Eijun opuścił głowę, niezadowolony, że jego plany legną w gruzach. Taiga natomiast tylko westchnął, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak wielkim łakomczuchem jest to drobne stworzonko idące obok niego.  
Po zakupie obiecanego ciasta w jednej z najlepszych cukierni w okolicy, Kagami i Eijun  
wrócili do mieszkania. Chłopiec natychmiast zrzucił z siebie buty i kurtkę, po czym pognał do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać.  
-    Ciasto, ciasto, ciasto!- podśpiewywał pod nosem.  
Kagami rozebrał się, czując niesamowite zmęczenie. Bywały w jego życiu takie chwile,  
kiedy naprawdę nie miał siły dla tego dziecka.  
Przechodząc z reklamówką obok telefonu, zobaczył mrugającą niebieską lampkę.  
Wyglądało na to, że ktoś dzwonił podczas ich nieobecności. Taiga nacisnął przycisk, by odsłuchać nagranie.  
-    Kagami-kun, wygląda na to, że zostawiłem u was mój kubek – rozległ się spokojny głos Kuroko.- Nie używaj go, proszę, bo nie będę w stanie go potem domyć. Zabiorę go przy następnej wizycie.  
Taiga westchnął głośno, jeszcze bardziej opadając z sił. Już miał wyłączyć sekretarkę,  
kiedy okazało się, że nie tylko Tetsu dzwonił.  
Na początku wiadomości przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było jedynie szum i od czasu do  
czasu jakieś trzeszczenie. Głęboki wdech i wydech. Przerwane połączenie. Jednak to nie było wszystko, ponieważ po chwili odtworzyło się trzecie nagranie – znów długa cisza, a potem ktoś odchrząknął i w końcu się odezwał:  
-    Cześć.  
Kagami wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w telefon, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to  
naprawdę się dzieje. Mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa – wypuścił siatkę z dłoni, upadł kolanami na podłogę.  
-    Wygląda na to, że cię nie ma...- mówił dalej cichy głos.- Chciałem wam życzyć wesołych świąt. Wiem, że powinienem odezwać się wcześniej...przepraszam, Taiga. Wszystko u was w porządku? Jak się trzymasz? Co u Eijuna? Zdaje się, że...ma już sześć lat, nie? To...sporo czasu. Ehm...będę niedługo w Tokio, więc...jeśli mi na to pozwolisz, chciałbym się z tobą spotkać. Zadzwonię o 20:00. Jeśli chcesz, to odbierz, jeśli nie... Jeszcze raz przepraszam...na razie.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na sygnał oznaczający koniec wiadomości. Nie zwrócił uwagi na  
nawoływanie Eijuna. Siedział na podłodze, wciąż patrząc na telefon, nie mogąc w ogóle się ruszyć. Serce w jego piersi kołatało głośno, oddech przyspieszył, stając się nierówny. Świat zawirował i zaczął drżeń delikatnie, jakby zwiastując nadchodzące trzęsienie.  
-    Tato? Tato!- Eijun podbiegł do niego, zaniepokojony.- Co się stało?! Źle się czujesz?! Mam zadzwonić po wujka?!  
-    Nie...- wymamrotał Kagami.- Trochę...zakręciło mi się w głowie...to nic.  
-    Chodź, usiądź na kanapie!- Eijun, mimo swojego drobnego ciałka, wziął go pod ramię, jakby chciał spróbować go tam zanieść.  
-    W porządku, dam radę.- Taiga potrząsnął głową i wstał powoli o własnych siłach, podpierając się o ścianę. Przeszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Eijun stał tuż obok, kurczowo trzymając się jego koszulki.  
-    N-na pewno nie dzwonić po wujka Tetsu...?- wymamrotał, powstrzymując łzy.  
-    Już dobrze, Eijun, spokojnie – westchnął Kagami.- Przeszło mi...  
-    Jesteś blady, tatusiu...  
-    To nic, naprawdę.- Taiga uśmiechnął się do niego i pogłaskał go po włosach.- Nie martw się już tak. Zaraz zjemy ciasto, dobrze? Pójdziesz po nie? Zostawiłem je w korytarzu.  
-    Uhm...- Eijun przygryzł wargę, zerkając na korytarz, jakby chciał tam iść, jednak bał się zostawić ojca samego. W końcu jednak skinął głową i poszedł po ciasto.  
Kagami wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc. Drżenie ustawało,  
podobnie jak i uspokajało się bicie serca. Sam dziwił się sobie, że tak zareagował, słysząc jedynie sam głos Aomine.  
Co więc będzie, kiedy się spotkają...?  
Największym problemem jest, czy Eijun będzie mógł być przy tym spotkaniu? Jeśli nie,  
będzie musiał poprosić kogoś o chwilową opiekę. Kuroko na pewno by się zgodził, ale jeśli dowie się, że to dlatego, iż Aomine wraca... nie wiadomo jak zareaguje. Himuro i Murasakibara wyjechali do Ameryki na Mistrzostwa Świata w Koszykówce, Kise też był za granicą, Midorima i Takao mieszkali za daleko...  
-    Tatusiu?  
-    Tak, synku?- Kagami przetarł twarz dłońmi i spojrzał na uroczą, zaniepokojoną twarz chłopca.  
-    Możesz wziąć większy kawałek, jeśli źle się czujesz!- Eijun podał mu białe pudełko z ciastem. Taiga uśmiechnął się, rozczulony.  
-    Już mi lepiej. To ty musisz zjeść większy kawałek, żebyś wyrósł na silnego mężczyznę!  
-    Umm...takiego, jak tata!- powiedział Eijun, uśmiechając się lekko.- Zagramy wieczorem na playstation?  
-    Jasne, ale dzisiaj nie ma przebacz, kładziesz się najpóźniej o 20!  
-    Uhh...no dobra...  
Kagami poczochrał go po włosach, a potem wstał i przeszedł do kuchni, by pokroić ciasto.  
Eijunowi wrócił humor i teraz dreptał tuż za nim, świecąc oczami na zamknięte w pudełku słodkości. Taiga uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. On niczego w życiu nie żałował.  
A Aomine?  
  
Do godziny 20:00 czas niemiłosiernie się dłużył, a kiedy w końcu wybiła ósma wieczór,  
telefon milczał. Podczas gdy Eijun siedział na kanapie w salonie i oglądał anime, Kagami przechadzał się po mieszkaniu, sprzątając każdy najmniejszy brud, jaki rzucił mu się w oczy. Tłumaczył to sobie chęcią porządku w domu, jednak prawda była taka, że zwyczajnie się stresował.  
Powiedział, że zadzwoni...  
Minęła już 20, minęła 21...a telefon wciąż milczał. W końcu Kagami zorientował się, że  
Eijun zasnął na kanapie. Wyłączył telewizor i wziął syna ostrożnie na ręce. Kiedy kładł go do łóżka, chłopiec uchylił lekko oczy.  
-    Śpij, brzdącu – szepnął Taiga, całując go w czoło.- Dobranoc.  
-    Mm...kocham cię, tatusiu – wymruczał Eijun, na moment otaczając rękoma szyję Kagamiego.- Bra...noc...  
-    Ja też ciebie kocham.  
Kiedy wyszedł cicho z pokoju, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi, usłyszał dzwonek  
telefonu. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, wzdrygnął się. Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł powoli do aparatu, przy okazji zerkając na zegar wiszący nad wejściem. Była 22:37.  
Położył dłoń na słuchawce, ale długo jej nie podnosił. Dopiero, kiedy zorientował się, że  
hałas obudzi Eijuna, przełknął ciężko ślinę i odebrał.  
-    Halo?- bąknął.  
Cisza.  
-    ...Aomine?- mruknął, siadając na krześle przy stoliku.- To ty?  
-    Ta...- westchnął ciężko, jakby przez bardzo długi czas wstrzymywał w płucach powietrze.- Dziękuję, że...odebrałeś.  
-    Uhm...cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś. Martwiłem się o ciebie... Nie odzywałeś się tak długo.  
-    Heh, to...- Jego głos załamał się. Słychać było, że pociągnął nosem i odchrząknął.- Przepraszam. Chciałem, wierz mi, ale...bałem się.  
-    Rozumiem.  
-    Uhm...nie obudziłem was? Przepraszam, że tak późno, miałem dzwonić o 20, ale wracałem z centrum i była jakaś awaria linii kolejowych.  
-    W porządku, nic się nie stało. Eijun już zasnął, właśnie położyłem go spać.  
-    Ah, to dobrze... Jak się trzyma?  
-    Świetnie.- Kagami uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy.- Szybko rośnie i staje się miniaturową wersją ciebie. Z tą różnicą, że jest zaskakująco inteligentny.  
-    Pff, dzięki – parsknął Aomine i zaśmiał się.- Cóż, może to i lepiej. Uhm...a ty? Jak sobie radzisz?  
-    Nie najgorzej – westchnął Taiga.- Może nie jestem perfekcyjnym opiekunem i trochę za bardzo go rozpieszczam, ale nie jest źle. Kuroko dużo mi pomaga, Kise...no, on może nie bardzo, bo oszalał na jego punkcie...Mniejsza o to. Mów, co u ciebie? Gdzie teraz jesteś? Co robiłeś przez te pięć lat?  
-    Uhm...mieszkałem w Kioto – mruknął niewyraźnie Aomine.- Pracowałem jako trener drużyny koszykarskiej w jednej z publicznych szkół, ale teraz...odszedłem. Chcę wrócić do Tokio i tam znaleźć pracę. Jakoś nie mogę się tutaj zaaklimatyzować. No i...chciałbym odnowić z tobą kontakt. Z tobą i...całą resztą.  
Kagami przygryzł wargę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.  
Pierwszy raz od pięciu lat rozmawiał z Aomine. Z jednej strony miał wrażenie, że nic się nie zmienił, z drugiej jednak...przez tak długą przerwę jakby stał się mu obcy.  
-    Chcesz się spotkać?- szepnął Kagami.  
-    Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...- Aomine znów pociągnął nosem.- Pojutrze wprowadzam się do nowego mieszkania. Jest niewielkie, więc raczej nie pomieścimy się we trzech, ale...może spotkamy się na mieście?  
Kagami wpatrywał się teraz w swoje buty, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku.  
„Trzech”?  
-    Kagami? Jesteś tam?  
-    T-ta...- mruknął.- Yy...to może po prostu przyjedź tu, do naszego mieszkania?  
Chwila ciszy.  
-    Jesteś pewien?  
-    Tak, czemu nie?- westchnął.- Wpadnij na obiad. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy przy przeprowadzce, mogę ci pomóc.  
-    Coś ty, nie chcę cię wykorzystywać...  
-    W porządku. Po prostu chcę cię w końcu zobaczyć.  
W słuchawce znów zapadła cisza, tym razem o wiele dłuższa od poprzedniej. Kagami  
wiedział, dlaczego Aomine zareagował milczeniem. Doskonale go rozumiał.  
-    Powiesz coś?- zapytał.  
-    Chwilowo...nie jestem w stanie...- szepnął Daiki drżącym tonem.- Dlaczego...? Dlaczego, Taiga?  
-    Wiesz, dlaczego – mruknął Kagami.- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ty do mnie zadzwoniłeś.  
Aomine załkał cicho. Słychać było jego pociąganie nosem i urywane oddech.  
-    Przepraszam...- jęknął cicho.  
-    Głupi – westchnął Taiga.- Musisz mi to powiedzieć prosto w oczy. Ale, nie przeczę, że długo ci się zbierało...  
-    Przepraszam...- powtórzył słabo.  
-    Mówisz, że będziesz pojutrze, tak?  
-    Ta...  
-    Podaj mi adres, przyjadę.- Kagami sięgnął po kartkę i długopis.  
-    Nie...Poradzę sobie z przeprowadzką. Przyjdę na obiad.  
-    Ale adres możesz mi podać, nie...?  
-    Podam, jak już się przeprowadzę – szepnął.  
-    Tatusiu, z kim rozmawiasz?  
Kagami drgnął lekko, zaskoczony. Eijun, przecierając dłonią oko, podszedł do niego.  
-    Obudziłem go...- westchnął Aomine.- Przepraszam.  
-    Nie, nie, to nie twoja wina – zaśmiał się Taiga i zwrócił do chłopca:- Wybacz, Eijun. Mówiłem trochę za głośno.  
-    Uhh...mogę spać z tobą, tato?  
-    Mhm, jasne. Zabierz swojego misia i idź do sypialni, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, dobrze?  
-    Oke...  
-    Jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedział Aomine.- Mogłem zadzwonić jutro...  
-    Byłbym zły – odparł z uśmiechem Kagami.- Już i tak się dziś spóźniłeś. Pojutrze, o 14:00 u nas, pasuje ci?  
-    Tak...dziękuję. Będę na pewno.  
-    W takim razie...  
-    Czy mogę...?!  
-    Tak?  
-    Czy mogę jeszcze...przywieźć dla niego prezent?  
-    Uhm...tak, jasne – odpowiedział zaskoczony Kagami.  
-    Trochę za późno o to pytam, ale...mówiłeś mu o mnie?  
-    Tak.- Kagami wstał i westchnął cicho.- Właściwie to on sam zaczął coś podejrzewać. W końcu jest prawdziwą kopią ciebie. Włosy, oczy, kolor skóry... Nie było sensu ukrywać przed nim prawdy.  
-    Jak zareagował?  
-    W żaden szczególny sposób. Powiedział tylko, że rozumie. Nie pytał ani o ciebie, ani o swoją matkę. Ale na pewno będzie chciał cię poznać.  
-    Hah...zaczynam się denerwować.  
-    Bardziej niż przed dzwonieniem do mnie?  
-    Widzę, że nadal jesteś uszczypliwy...draniu...- Kagami wyczuł, że Aomine w końcu się uśmiechnął.  
-    Dobranoc, Daiki. Do zobaczenia.  
-    Dobranoc.  
Odłożył powoli słuchawkę, uśmiechając się. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd słyszał jego  
głos...w końcu miał okazję. Wyglądało też na to, że spotka go. Po pięciu latach znów będzie mógł go zobaczyć, dotknąć...  
Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zaśmiał, czując się jak idiota. Pokręcił głową i ruszył do  
swojej sypialni.  
Czuł, że tej nocy nie zaśnie prędko.  
   
  
-    No dobrze, kapitanie, jak wygląda sytuacja w łazience?  
Eijun stanął na baczność i przyłożył dłoń do czoła, salutując z poważną miną.  
-    Melduję, że łazienka została wysprzątana, panie generale!  
-    Dobrze, zasłużyliście na kolejnego.- Kagami wytarł mokre ręce w ręcznik, po czym sięgnął do szafki i wyjął z niej ptasie mleczko. Otworzył pudełko i nachylił się, by chłopiec mógł zabrać jeden z kawałków.  
-    Mogę dwa?  
-    A drugi dla kogo?- Kagami uniósł lekko brew.  
-    Oj tato, tato – westchnął Eijun, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i kręcąc głową z zamkniętymi oczami.- Mam już sześć lat. Aby zapewnić mi prawidłowy rozwój, moja dieta powinna zawierać odpowiednią ilość witamin, soli mineralnych, oraz składników odżywczych. Bardzo ważną rolę odrywają węglowodany! W takim jednym kawałku, ważących, dajmy na to, 12 gram, jest 0,7 grama węglowodanów. Jeżeli zjem dwa, będzie ich dwa razy więcej, dzięki czemu będę miał więcej energii, a to zapewnia mi zdrowy rozwój fizyczny!- Kończąc swą wypowiedź, Eijun uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i spojrzał na Taigę, który gapił się na niego z dość tępym wyrazem twarzy.  
-    Skąd ty wiesz, co to są węglowodany?- mruknął w końcu.  
-    Eh? Shin-chan mi mówił – odparł niewinnie chłopiec.- Poza tym, dał mi kilka książek!  
-    Chyba będę musiał z nim pogadać...no dobrze, weź dwa, skoro masz takie zapotrzebowanie...Ale zjedz potem, bo zaraz będzie obiad.  
-    Jest!- Eijun zabrał cztery kawałki i, szczerząc zęby do Kagamiego, czmychnął do swojego pokoju. Taiga pokręcił tylko głową i schował pudełko z powrotem do szafki.  
Kurczak w sosie miodowo-musztardowym był już gotowy, podobnie z resztą jak brokuły  
w panierce, o które poprosił Eijun. Zwykle oboje preferowali kuchnię azjatycką, jednak, jako iż mieli mieć dziś gościa, Eijun zaproponował, by Taiga zabłysnął jakimś bardziej europejskim daniem. Nie miał pewności, czy Aomine przypadnie to do gustu, ale, wspominając, jak dawniej zachwycał się zdolnościami kucharskimi Kagamiego, nie powinien chyba zbytnio narzekać.  
Oczekiwanie na wizytę Daikiego było dla niego jak dla Eijuna zbliżające się święta – nie  
mógł się doczekać tej chwili, non stop o niej myślał i zastanawiał się co powinien przygotować, ale też co takiego dostanie – w jego przypadku prezentem był właśnie Aomine. Nawet jeśli nie miał pewności, czy będzie jak dawniej, to chociaż żywił nadzieję, że będą utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt.  
Zaczął właśnie zastawiać stół, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł go dźwięk telefonu. Wyszedł z  
kuchni, po drodze zdejmując z siebie fartuch i przerzucając go przez oparcie kanapy.  
-    Halo?- rzucił z lekkim westchnieniem.  
-    Jeszcze nie wiesz, że to ja i już cię irytuję?- mruknął Kuroko.  
Kagami roześmiał się wesoło.  
-    Cześć, Tetsu. Widzę, że jak zawsze tryskasz ironicznym humorem.  
-    Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak uważasz. Co porabiacie?  
-    Właśnie szykuję obiad – odparł Kagami.- Wszystko gotowe, tylko podać do stołu.  
-    Już przyszedł?- zapytał chłodno Kuroko.  
-    Nie.- Taiga doskonale wiedział, kogo ma na myśli jego przyjaciel.- Chyba, że stoi pod drzwiami i boi się zapukać.  
-    Nie zdziwiłbym się – mruknął Tetsuya.- Widać to czas wielkich powrotów. Kise-kun dzwonił do mnie, powiedział, że jutro rano będzie już w Japonii.  
-    Oh, to świetnie. Ciekawe jakie tym razem pamiątki przywiezie...  
-    Mówił, że ma prezenty dla Eijuna.  
-    A dla nas?- westchnął Kagami.  
-    Ani słowa.- W głosie Kuroko można było wyczuć, że się uśmiechnął.- Nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Chciałem tylko zaprosić was na kolację, w razie gdyby spotkanie się nie udało.  
-    Myślę, że na pewno...- Kagami nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, serce zakołatało mocno w jego piersi.- Przepraszam, będę kończył.  
-    Jasne. Bawcie się dobrze.  
-    Zadzwonię do ciebie później. Narazie.  
-    Przyszedł?- szepnął Eijun, wychylając się ze swojego pokoju.  
Kagami odłożył słuchawkę i uśmiechnął się lekko do chłopca.  
-    Tak, chyba tak.  
Ruszył do drzwi, a Eijun tuż obok niego. Trzymając się nogawki jego dresu, spoglądał na  
niego z dołu, nieco nerwowo.  
Aomine nic się nie zmienił. Wciąż wysoki, wciąż szczupły, wciąż wysportowany –  
wyglądał tak nawet mając na sobie ciemną zimową kurtkę, rękawiczki i ciężkie buty. Spojrzenie granatowych oczu, tak bardzo przypominających Eijuna, wbijał w podłogę, nawet kiedy otwarły się przed nim drzwi. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał powoli na kapcie Kagamiego, a potem jego spodnie, aż w końcu na trzymającego się nich Eijuna.  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, podobnie jak usta. Zamrugał szybko i sapnął,  
zaskoczony. Ścisnął mocniej siatkę, którą trzymał w dłoni i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
-    Cześć, Eijun – powiedział cicho.  
-    Cześć – odparł chłopiec równie cicho, bardziej chowając się za nogą Taigi.  
Kagami spojrzał na synka z uśmiechem, a potem wrócił spojrzeniem do Aomine. Daiki w  
końcu spojrzał również na niego – wbił w niego wzrok, przesuwając nim najpierw po oczach i brwiach, potem po nosie, ustach, sylwetce, po czym znów wracał wyżej, do twarzy.  
-    Nic się...  
-    Ty też nie – powiedział Kagami nieco za szybko, za co skarcił się w duchu.- Wejdź, nie stój tak – mruknął szybko, chcąc ukryć zażenowanie.  
-    Więc...przepraszam za najście – szepnął Aomine, przekraczając próg.  
Eijun cofnął się wraz z Kagamim, by wpuścić gościa. Przyglądał mu się bacznie, z  
nieukrywaną ciekawością. Taiga ledwo się powstrzymywał od śmiechu. Wiedział, że sytuacja nie jest zbyt zabawna, jednak widząc nerwowe zachowanie Aomine i odrobinę przestraszonego Eijuna, nie mógł nic poradzić na swoją chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
-    Proszę, przygotowałem dla ciebie kapcie – powiedział Kagami, podsuwając mu czarne laczki, które z resztą i tak należały do Aomine.  
-    Nie wyrzuciłeś moich rzeczy?  
-    Nie. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym to robić – mruknął Taiga.  
-    R-rozumiem...- Aomine znów spojrzał na Eijuna, który, widząc to, natychmiast schował się za nogą Taigi.  
-    No już, nie ma się czego bać – powiedział Kagami, głaszcząc go po włosach.- To jest właśnie Aomine Daiki. Daiki, to jest Eijun.  
-    Uhm...- Aomine przykląkł na podłodze i podał chłopcu siatkę.- We...wesołych świąt, Eijun. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba... Jeśli nie masz konsoli, to ci przywiozę.  
Chłopiec spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na siatkę, wyglądając nieśmiało zza Kagamiego.  
Zebrawszy się na odwagę, podszedł do Aomine i odebrał prezent.  
-    A-ale i tak mnie nie przekupisz – powiedział.  
-    Eijun!- skarcił go Taiga.  
-    Ah, n-nie, nie, nie próbuję nawet!- powiedział szybko Aomine, rumieniąc się.- Tylko, no...wiesz...  
-    Dziękuję...uhm...- Chłopiec zerknął na ojca.- Wu...wujku?  
-    Nie ma za co.- Daiki uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, jakby uspokojony.  
-    Idź umyć ręce, potem pooglądasz prezenty – polecił Kagami.  
-    Okej!  
Kiedy chłopiec pobiegł do swojego pokoju, między Kagamim a Aomine zapadła nerwowa  
cisza. Oboje zerkali na siebie, szybko jednak odwracając wzrok.  
-    Cieszę się, że...  
-    Miło cię znowu...  
Spojrzeli na siebie i naraz parsknęli śmiechem.  
-    Głupia sytuacja – westchnął Aomine, przecierając dłonią twarz.  
-    Trochę – przyznał ze śmiechem Kagami.- Śmiało, rozgość się. Koniec końców, to też twoje mieszkanie.  
Aomine skinął lekko głową i rozebrał się, przewieszając kurtkę na wieszaku. Kagami  
pochwalił go za schludny wygląd: miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i fioletowy sweter o ciemniejszym odcieniu, zza którego wystawał kołnierzyk białej koszuli.  
-    Głodny?  
-    Jak wilk...- Kagami uśmiechnął się, słysząc dobrze mu znane słowa.  
-    No to zapraszam do kuchni. Wszystko jest już gotowe.  
Oboje weszli do pomieszczenia wypełnionego zapachem kurczaka. Daiki rozglądał się  
wokół siebie, jakby był tu po raz pierwszy. Z zaciekawieniem oglądał świąteczne ozdoby przygotowane przez Eijuna, a widząc dziecięce rysunki na lodówce, uśmiechnął się.  
-    Pomóc ci w czymś?- zapytał.  
-    Nie trzeba, już nakładamy.- Taiga jak zawsze świetnie radził sobie sam w swoim królestwie. Na trzech talerzach rozmieścił odpowiednie porcje kurczaka, a potem położył je na stole, obok kładąc serwetki i sztućce.- Co chcesz do picia?  
-    Obojętnie. Może być sok, albo woda.  
-    Tatusiu, tatusiu, zobacz, co dostałem!- krzyczał Eijun od progu kuchni, biegnąc w kierunku Kagamiego z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi, w których trzymał jakieś małe, podłużne pudełko.  
-    Mm? Co to takiego?- zapytał Taiga.  
-    To najnowsze wydanie NBA 2K15!  
-    CO?!- Kagami spojrzał z zazdrością na grę, a potem rzucił Aomine spojrzenie pełne złości.- Mnie żeś tak nie rozpieszczał...  
Aomine zburaczał na twarzy, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.  
-    Ehm...dla...dla ciebie też coś mam, więc...  
-    Pff.- Kagami udał obrażonego.- Eijun, umyłeś ręce?  
-    Mhm!  
-    To odłóż już tę grę i siadaj do stołu.  
Eijun usiadł naprzeciwko Aomine i położył grę obok swojego talerza, wpatrując się w nią  
z rozmarzeniem.  
Kagami usiadł obok chłopca i mruknął „smacznego”, po czym zabrał się za jedzenie,  
zerkając na Eijuna, czy aby przypadkiem nie je za dużo na raz.  
-    No, to opowiadaj – zagadnął Daikiego.- Od razu pojechałeś do Kioto?  
-    Taa – westchnął Aomine.- Mam tam wujka, u którego zamieszkałem. Początkowo grałem tylko w kosza, ale...jakoś mi się znudziło samemu, i zacząłem szukać pracy. Odkładałem pieniądze, oszczędzałem na powrót.  
-    Na powrót?- powtórzył Kagami, przerywając na moment jedzenie.- Więc...planowałeś wrócić?  
-    No jasne – mruknął Aomine i zerknął nerwowo na Eijuna. Kagami zrozumiał aluzję. Również nie chciał za bardzo rozmawiać na ten temat w jego obecności, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
-    Widać rezultaty twojego oszczędzania – powiedział z uśmiechem, wskazując ruchem głowy prezent Eijuna.- Jak tam mieszkanie? To jakaś kawalerka?  
-    Tak.- Daiki pokiwał głową.- Pokój, łazienka i kuchnia, dość skromnie, ale w miarę przyjemnie. Szukam teraz pracy.  
-    Też na stanowisko trenera drużyny?  
-    Myślałem o tym, ale z drugiej strony dostałem ofertę dołączenia do klubu. Granie za kasę nie wydaje się złe, w końcu będę robił to, co lubię. Bycie trenerem nie zapewnia takich doznań, jak osobiste staranie się o zwycięstwo drużyny. Gra z Tetsu czegoś mnie jednak nauczyła.  
Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, słysząc te słowa. Daiki zagapił się na niego  
przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem powoli odwrócił wzrok. Taiga domyślał się, o co mu chodzi: nie spodziewał się takiego przyjęcia po pięciu latach rozłąki.  
Do końca obiadu rozmawiali na błahe tematy, zupełnie nieważne, rzucane tylko po to, by  
utrzymać rozmowę. Eijun od czasu do czasu wtrącał się, zadawał pytania i żartował, przez co Aomine dwa razy zakrztusił się ze śmiechu. Ich pierwsze spotkanie po tak długiej przerwie było przyjemne i zabawne. To cieszyło Kagamiego, jednak wiedział, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał zostać sam na sam z dawnym chłopakiem, by wyjaśnić kwestie, których nie chcieli poruszać przy dziecku.  
Tym razem Daiki uparł się, by pomóc chociaż przy sprzątaniu. Podczas gdy Kagami mył  
naczynia, Aomine wycierał je i chował do szafek, dziwiąc się, że Taiga nie zmienił w ich mieszkaniu absolutnie nic. Zaskakiwało go również, że wciąż pamiętał gdzie co chowali.  
-    Ptasie mleczko – mruknął z uśmiechem, otworzywszy jedną z górnych szafek.- Chowasz przed Eijunem?  
-    Jest łakomy na słodycze – westchnął Kagami.- Jak każde dziecko.  
-    Moja mama też chowała je przede mną w ten sposób.  
Naczynia powoli się kończyły, dlatego Taiga mył je coraz wolniej. Chciał skorzystać z  
chwili, kiedy Eijun zajęty jest poznawaniem nowej gry na Xboxa i porozmawiać otwarcie z Aomine.  
Tylko jak miał zacząć...?  
-    Pytaj – powiedział cicho Daiki, jakby czytając w jego myślach. Stanął blisko niego, czekając na kolejny talerz.- Nie wahaj się. Po to też tu jestem.  
Kagami westchnął. Aomine chciał grać w otwarte karty – bez tajemnic, bez  
niedopowiedzeń, szczerze i otwarcie.  
-    Dlaczego wróciłeś?- padło pierwsze, ciche pytanie.  
-    Pamiętasz, co mówiłem, wyjeżdżając?  
-    Że nie jesteś gotów na dziecko.- Kagami podał mu talerz.- Że nie nadajesz się na ojca i nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Że jest ci przykro, i że...nienawidzisz siebie za to, co zrobiłeś.  
-    Chciałem ochłonąć – zaczął po cichu Aomine.- To wszystko...spadło na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jednego dnia pomagam ci przy obiedzie, planuję nam wyjazd do Ameryki, by wziąć ślub, a następnego...dowiaduję się, że jestem ojcem. Że dziewczyna, z którą spędziłem jedną noc, tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak to jest...- Aomine odłożył talerz z głośnym brzdękiem.- Zachowałem się tak podle wobec ciebie...cały czas to przed tobą ukrywałem, sądziłem, że...- Wziął głęboki oddech.- Że będzie lepiej, jeśli nigdy się nie dowiesz. Byłem wtedy gówniarzem, który jeszcze nie wiedział, czym naprawdę jest miłość...A z tego wszystkiego najgorsze jest to, że kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś, po kilku dniach milczenia, byłeś w stanie to zaakceptować. Powiedziałeś, że mi wybaczasz, i że pomożesz mi...- Daiki otarł szybko oczy rękawem swetra.- ...wychować małego. Właśnie wtedy zacząłem sobą gardzić, nienawidzić się z całego serca. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, nie rozumiałem twojego zachowania, nie miałem pojęcia, co tobą kieruje...Dopiero, kiedy wyjechałem, pojąłem, że...że właśnie to oznacza kochać kogoś...że miałem niesamowite szczęście, mając cię przy sobie, mając cię tylko dla siebie. Spartaczyłem robotę. Rok po moim wyjeździe postanowiłem uporządkować swoje życie, zrobić coś ze sobą... Zacząłem od pracy. Marzyłem o tym, że zdążę wrócić nim pokochasz kogoś innego, że dasz mi drugą szansę, zacznę wszystko od nowa i już nigdy nie zrobię niczego głupiego. Chciałem zarobić na utrzymanie nas trzech, zapewnić Eijunowi wszystko, czego by potrzebował... Miałem szansę wrócić dwa lata temu – dodał jeszcze ciszej.- Ale wuj się rozchorował, a ponieważ dużo mi pomógł, nie mogłem go tak zostawić. Oddałem większą część moich oszczędności na jego leczenie, a potem znów zacząłem odkładać. Myślę, że nadal nie do końca nadaję się na tatę, mam też świadomość, że Eijun nie od razu mnie zaakceptuje. Ale chcę się tego podjąć, Taiga. Chcę być przy nim, kiedy będzie rósł, chcę być częścią jego życia, wychować go na dobrego człowieka, pomóc znaleźć mu pasję i...dopilnować, by nigdy, przenigdy nie popełnił takiego błędu, jak ja.  
Aomine skończył mówić. Znów otarł oczy rękawem swetra, schował talerz. Kagami nie  
miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zapomniał już wszystkie pytania, jakie krążyły mu po głowie tego dnia, jakie chciał mu zadać. W tej jednej, długiej wypowiedzi, potwierdziły się jego domysły, ale również brakujące elementy pomogły złożyć całość.  
Aomine nie był bezdusznym potworem, który porzucił Eijuna ot tak, jak zrobiła to jego  
matka. Cały czas myślał zarówno o nim, jak o Kagamim. Cały czas chciał do nich wrócić,  
starał się, zmieniał na lepsze.  
-    Wiesz...- Kagami odchrząknął, by jego głos nabrał siły.- Miałbyś tutaj pomoc...wszyscy chcieli ci pomóc...  
-    To nie to samo, Taiga.- Aomine uśmiechnął się smutno.- Ja to wiem. Wiem, że otaczali mnie cudowni przyjaciele, na których zawsze mogłem polegać, którzy akceptowali mnie takiego, jakim byłem, nawet jeśli zrobiłem coś tak... Ale wiesz, gdybym tutaj został, gdybym skorzystał z ich pomocy, to wciąż polegałbym na nich, gdybym nie wiedział co zrobić. Musiałem się usamodzielnić. Z dala od nich, z dala od ciebie i Eijuna, sam jeden, w pustym mieszkaniu, musiałem nauczyć się, co oznacza bycie dorosłym i borykanie się z własnymi problemami. Źle się czułem ze świadomością, że zrzuciłem na ciebie odpowiedzialność, którą tylko ja ponoszę. Nie jestem taki jak ty, czy Kuroko, nie potrafiłem tak od razu stać się dorosłym. Rozumiesz mnie, Taiga?  
-    Myślę, że tak – mruknął Kagami, wyjmując korek ze zlewu. Wpatrywał się w wirującą wodę z pianą, która powoli była wchłaniana do odpływu.- Właściwie...myślę, że masz trochę racji. Słusznie postąpiłeś. Tylko szkoda, że nie dzwoniłeś, ani nie pisałeś...  
-    Chciałem – westchnął Aomine.- Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy. Właściwie, napisałem kilka listów, ale...wszystkie spaliłem. Miałem wrażenie, że wystarczy jeden list od ciebie, jedno spojrzenie na twoje pismo, albo jeden telefon i usłyszenie twojego głosu, bym od razu się spakował i wrócił, wciąż niedojrzały, wciąż głupi. Tyle razy chciałem cię zobaczyć, choć przez moment, choć z daleka...zobaczyć, że nic ci nie jest, że radzisz sobie z Eijunem...Byłeś dla mnie wzorem. Nadal jesteś.- Zaśmiał się płaczliwie, pociągnął nosem.- Podziwiam twoją odwagę, twoją szczerą, czystą miłość i gotowość do poświęceń. Ja też pragnąłem taki się stać. Żebyś mógł mieć we mnie oparcie, takie prawdziwe, i żeby Eijun widział we mnie kogoś wartościowego... Wierz mi, Taiga, wiele razy myślałem, że to błąd. Że powinienem był zostać i pomóc ci, ale...jak? Przewijanie dzieci, bawienie się z nimi, opieka...tego nie jest tak trudno się nauczyć. Sztuką jest darzenie ich uczuciem wielkim i silnym, nieporównywalnym do niczego. To właśnie dzięki temu jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić wszystko dla ich dobra. Po prostu chciałem być taki, jak ty...  
Kagami otarł szybko drobne łezki spływające po jego policzkach. Wytarł ścierką blat  
kuchenny, szybkimi ruchami, niemal ze złością. Teraz, kiedy wrócił Aomine, kiedy znów stał obok niego w kuchni, gdy mógł czuć jego zapach i bliskość, gdy mógł z nim ponownie szczerze porozmawiać, był w stanie zrozumieć go jak nigdy dotąd. To już nie były tylko domysły. Teraz była pewność.  
Pewność, że Aomine naprawdę ich kocha.  
-    Jesteś głupi – burknął, pociągając nosem i rzucając ścierkę na kran. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie na ciemniejącą ulicą, zasypaną białym puchem. Zacisnął szczęki i uderzył pięścią w szafkę.- Nie masz pojęcia...jak za tobą tęskniłem...  
-    Przepraszam – szepnął Aomine po chwili milczenia.- Ja naprawdę...przepraszam.  
Taiga znów otarł łzy i odetchnął drżąco. Musiał się uspokoić, nie chciał, by Eijun widział,  
że płacze.  
-    Kochasz mnie jeszcze?- zapytał cicho.  
-    Jeszcze?- powtórzył Aomine, podchodząc do niego i ostrożnie kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.- Przecież ja...nigdy nie przestałem.  
Kagami pokiwał wolno głową. Przeczesał dłońmi włosy i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że znów tu jesteś – szepnął.- Mam na myśli...ty, ten duży Aomine. Ten mały Aomine jest dla mnie całym światem. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzę, widzę ciebie, pod każdym względem. A przynajmniej do tej pory tak myślałem. Wygląda na to, że jednak masz w sobie coś, czego nie ma Eijun. Nie mam pojęcia, co to takiego...- Kagami uderzył go lekko pięścią w lewą pierś, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie.- Ale mam nadzieję, że go tego nauczysz.  
-    Czy to znaczy...- Aomine zagryzł drgającą wargę, starając się powstrzymać łzy.- Czy to znaczy, że...dasz mi szansę?  
-    Eijuna już chyba przekonałeś – roześmiał się Kagami, zerkając do salonu, gdzie chłopiec zajęty był nową grą.- A co do mnie...wystarczyło, że wróciłeś. Samo to jest powodem, dla którego warto dać ci szansę.  
-    Dziękuję...- szepnął Daiki.- Obiecuję, że tym razem tego nie schrzanię...  
Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego, a ten odpowiedział tym samym. W końcu, pierwszy raz  
od tak długiego czasu, wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, bez zbędnych słów wyrażając to, co oboje czuli.  
Powoli, bez pośpiechu, Aomine splótł swoją dłoń z jego. Nachylił się nad nim i złożył na  
jego czole delikatny pocałunek. Kagami uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się na tę drobną czułość. Ta pieszczota i obecność Aomine były dla niego najpiękniejszym prezentem w te święta. Były małym, świątecznym cudem, spełnieniem marzenia, skrytego pragnienia, duszącego się na dnie jego duszy od tak dawna.  
-    Kocham cię, Taiga – szepnął Aomine.  
-    Ja ciebie też – odparł równie cicho Kagami.  
Znów się uśmiechnął i przytulił do dobrze znanego mu ciała.  
-    Pokolenie Cudów – wymruczał w ramię ciemnoskórego.- Naprawdę nim jesteś.  
-    Hmm?  
-    Nie, nic. Już nic... Witaj z powrotem, Ahomine.  
-    Tak...Wróciłem.  
  



End file.
